Love's First Kiss
by bishounen lovah
Summary: A fluffy oneshot story about Rika, Terada and an unexpected kiss. R&R pls. *FIN*


**BISHLOV:**  I know, I know.  I should be doing that other R+T fic but this plot has been at the back of my head for months now and I wanted to get rid of it once and for all.  I got the idea and the title from the movie "Shrek" although this fic has nothing to do with ogres, princesses and/or talking llamas, er, donkeys.

Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own CCS or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.

**LOVE'S FIRST KISS**

By bishounen lovah

"You wanted to talk to me, sensei?"  Rika risked a glance at her teacher then shyly looked down.  The rest of the class was outside, enjoying a bit of sunshine with their noontime meal.

"Yes.  Please take a seat," he motioned at one of the desks in front.  He walked around his desk and perched on the edge.  "I noticed that you've been distracted from class lately."

He noticed!

She'd been going deeper and deeper in her hopeless crush on him.  She used to hang on to his every word in and out of class but nowadays she had been suffering from bouts of daydreams which of course featured the man in front of her.

"Do you have a problem, Sasaki-chan?  You know you can tell me anything.  Are you ill?"

_You!_

She wanted to shout that he was her problem and that this stupid crush was her ailment.  But being the timid girl that she was, she only stared down at her clasped hands, wishing fervently that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.  Lying was not an option.  She had never told a lie in her entire life, may it be a white lie or otherwise.

Terada sighed as he pulled the adjacent chair nearest hers.  He sat down and slightly leaned forward, bracing his torso with his elbows on his knees.  "Look at me, Sasaki-chan.  Tell me what's wrong."

Again, Rika chose to remain silent.

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?"  The curiosity was in her small voice.

"Because I'm your teacher and I'm supposed to take care of you here in school."

"Oh."  Curiosity was instantly replaced with disappointment.

Terada was astute enough to notice the change.  He knew about the girl's feelings for him but he had expected that in time it would tone down.  Apparently it hadn't.  He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, unsure of how to proceed without hurting her feelings.  The touch encouraged her to look up and face him.

"You're a special girl, Rika-chan, and if our situation was different maybe…"

She waited for him to continue but it seemed that he couldn't or wouldn't.  Nevertheless, she was mature enough to catch his meaning.  Part of her was excited because he thought her special while another part was sad because he was rejecting the idea of them together.  "Is it because I'm young and you're old?" she persisted.

"No, well, maybe yes.  But mostly because I'm your teacher and you're my student."

"So if I'm no longer your student you could…like me as I like you?"

"I like you just fine."

Rika shyly smiled up at him and held out a pinky finger.  "Promise me that when I grow up and I still like you and you still like me…promise me that you'll ask me out."

He stared at the small finger, debating whether this was wise or not.  But seeing her sweet smile—so courageous yet unsure—made him realize just how special she really was.  He smiled back and linked his finger with hers in a silent pact.  Afterwards he tugged on her hand, turned it palm down and brushed a butterfly kiss across her knuckles.

"I promise."

~*~

The melodious chimes of the dismissal bell brought her out of the daydream.  She did it again.  A whole period passed by without her noticing it.  More than half an hour spent in la-la land.  But what a wonderful time it was!  Terada-sensei had promised to wait for her even if it was just in her head.

She started arranging her things in her bag, just like everybody else, but her hands stilled when a tall shadow fell across her table.  She looked up and saw Terada-sensei looking back.

"Sasaki-chan, please stay for a while.  I want to talk to you."

"H-hai!"

A feeling of déjà vu went through her as she recalled her recent daydream.  Did he notice that she wasn't paying attention in class?

Rika remained in her seat, saying goodbyes to her friends while clutching her hat in nervous hands.  It took around ten minutes for the room to empty, leaving her alone with the teacher.  He was taking out some papers from his briefcase then closed it with a decisive click.  She watched warily as he walked towards her.

"Now then, I requested you stay behind because I wanted to ask you something."

"Hai."

_Here it comes._

"Do you still play the piano?"

_Eh?_

"The school's new play includes live instrumentals and I suggested you.  As I recall, you play the piano really well," he continued.

"H-hai."

"Good then.  If you want, you can audition on Monday although I'm sure it would just be a front.  Here are the music sheets so you can practice this weekend."

"Hai!" she repeated, unaware that she sounded like a broken record.  She jumped up from her seat and shakily reached for the sheets.  This was not the conversation that she had expected but she was not complaining.  Actually, she was quite flattered that he thought her good enough to volunteer her to the other teachers.

The papers floated to the floor when she wasn't fast enough to grab them from him.  Terada-sensei crouched down with her and they collected the mess in silence.

"There.  No need to apologize.  It was no big deal at all."  He handed the pile that he had collected and in the process accidentally brushed her hands with his.

Her fingers started to quiver again when she became aware how close he was.  She decided to leave before she could do anything stupid like blush or something.  She quickly stood up but she underestimated their closeness.  While she was standing, Terada-sensei made a small movement which brought him closer.  Because of this, her lips touched his for a nanosecond.  Rika blinked and wondered if it really happened.

Did she really kiss him?

Embarrassed that she did, even though it was unintentional, she stumbled to grab her bag and hat. She was about to rush out the door when she suddenly remembered her manners.  She turned and bowed in farewell.  "Thank you for your confidence in me, sensei.  I won't let you down."

Then she ran out, not waiting for any reply.  When she rounded the corner, she leaned on the wall to try to catch her breath.  Her heart was beating fast and she didn't know if it was because of the kiss or the run.  She touched her lips while she tried to suppress the big smile forming there.  A blush formed in her cheeks as she replayed the incident.

A minute, an hour, a century later, she wore her bag and hat and started skipping home with the music sheets clutched to her heart.

Inside the classroom, Terada stared at the open door in wonder.  When her echoing footsteps faded into nothing, he slowly stood up and went to the window.  The room overlooked the front gates of the school and he watched as her small figure emerged from the building.  He continued to watch long after she left the school grounds.

_Rika-chan…_

He too smiled when he recalled the innocent kiss.

Only his held a promise he intended to keep.

~Owari~


End file.
